Death Sentence
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: I could hear their footsteps coming after me, yelling at me to stop. If only I had the chance alone, all by myself. I turned back to them, glaring. They were all running towards me. "Piper, this isn't you!" Leo screamed. "Get out of her!"
1. Chapter 1

_Piper's POV_

I hear him calling my name. Somehow I hear his voice calling me to come back. I hear my boyfriend calling my name, telling me to stop, but I just can't. It's taken over my body. It's not mother earth, no, it's my hobbies. I also hear Leo and Annabeth. Calling my name, calling me to get away from the edge of the 25 story building, looking down, it doesn't seem that far.

"Piper, please get back here!" Jason called. "Piper, I love you!"

I could hear their footsteps coming after me, yelling at me to stop. If only I had the chance alone, all by myself. I turned back to them, glaring. They were all running towards me. I got pink dust around my feet, waist and neck. I tied Leo from his feet and hands with the dust, as did Annabeth. I didn't have enough for Jason, no, somehow I couldn't tie him.

"Piper, this isn't you!" Leo screamed. "Get out of her!"

"Piper, we love you. Help us!" Annabeth yelled trying to get herself free. I watched Jason run closer and closer to me. I turned around and looked down again. That's when I took a step, slipped and caught my death sentence.

My life drained in my eyes. From the start of the feelings, to this very second. This is how it started:

_Flashback_

I waved everyone at camp goodbye along with Annabeth, Leo and Jason. I stood next to Annabeth. She was tall, long blonde hair and tense grey eyes that were now filled with happiness and lose. Leo was also next to me. He waved to his sisters and then left my side, making Jason next to me. His hand brushed over mine. "Oops, sorry." He said. As he left my hand cold, I grabbed his fingers, laced mine through his and held them tight.

"Don't be." I looked out to the camp again, and found that they were gone. I smiled and looked at my hand. Jason had also laced his through mine and held them tight. "I'm going to check on Annabeth." I said walking away. I went under the deck, finding Annabeth looking out of her window in her room. The room was first class, like the Titanic. Cream coloured walls, marble floor her property and prints. Mine was the same except I had my property and instead of the prints, I left the wall bare.

"How are you doing?" I said sitting next to her on the king sized bed. Annabeth put on a sad smile.

"I'm fine. What about you, I saw you and Jason holding hands."

I laughed. "We're getting somewhere. I'm not so sure though." I gave Annabeth a hug and left her alone. I decided to go to my room. The walls were dull, I liked it that way but Leo put too much effort in the rooms. I pulled out my dagger and looked at my reflection. Just the same Piper, but then I saw myself doing something. I was sitting in my room, staring at my wrists. I shook my head and out it back.

"Piper," Jason walked in my room. "Hey, you okay, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I lied. I wanted to know what I was going to do next. "The colour will come back soon."

"Do you get sea sick?"

"Yeah," I lied again. I put on a sad smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "That's it."

Jason slowly held me in his arms. I shifted closer to him, getting warmth from his body onto mine. Annabeth came rushing in. "We've got a bite." She joked.

I walked out of Jason's arms while Annabeth went back up to main deck. "You coming?" I held out my hand. Jason laughed and took it, pulling me up the stars. The monster wasn't that big. It was a girl, well half girl half fish. She was actually quite beautiful, if she wasn't trying to kill us. I went to the left side and looked out. A whirlpool was dragging the boat into the water. "Leo, get this ship to fly!" I yelled. Leo rushed back to the wheel, opening the wings of the boat. I watched Jason and Annabeth fight for our lives. I tried to get towards them, to help with the battle, but I couldn't move. All I could do was look and breathe and watch them fight without me.

"Piper, we need you!" Annabeth called out. I tried moving my legs, but instead of helping me, they let me fall to the deck. I tried dragging my arms to my dagger, but they also fell on the deck as well. "Piper!" Annabeth and Jason yelled at the same time. Annabeth put on her hat and created a diversion, while Jason fought at the front. Leo had finally lifted the ship to the air, and about three centre meters away from the water. The monster barked like a dog and went back into the water.

"Scylla," I whispered. I still couldn't move my body. I wonder what happened. "Scylla did this."

"Piper," Jason held me, he lifted me into his lap and stroked my hair out of my face. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I was trying to get to you but," I looked down at my body. "I failed."

Hours went past, and I could walk again. I kept it easy in case I fell again and Jason wouldn't leave my side. "I'm fine, Jason." I said sitting at a table in the dinning room for dinner. "I swear this is the Titanic." I said looking around the ship.

"Nope," Leo said handing me a plate with steamed vegetables and a small apple pie. "But I agree with you, it does look a lot like the Titanic."

Annabeth laughed. "What's the Titanic?"

I laughed. "The Titanic is a massive ship that was going around the world but it crashed into an iceberg and broke in half, falling to its depths."

"Oh, wow. Poor people that were on there."

"Millions of people died that night, there's a movie about it as well. I can give it to you when we get home."

"Thanks, Piper." We all ate in silence. I didn't have much of my food, only took two bites and I gave my apple pie to Leo.

"You sure you're done?" Leo asked. "You didn't eat much." He took my plate and waited for me to answer.

"I'm okay; I'm just tired that's all." I lied. I wasn't feeling well and after the talk about Titanic, I feel like I'm going to be ripped in half and plummet to my death very soon. "I'm going to bed." I quickly walked out of the room and into mine, chanced into my pyjamas and set myself underneath the covers.

I dreamt that I was in the corner of my cabin. I stared at my hands with a horrid looked on my face. Streams of blood fell down my finger tips and onto my legs. My dagger was covered with blood as well. I think it was my blood to be honest. I suddenly got an evil type look on my face and laughed like nothing happened. I went into the bathroom and washed off my arms and legs.

I woke up with sweat beading my forehead. I looked at my hands –nothing. Legs –nothing. Dagger –nothing. I sighed in relief and brushed my teeth, hair and change into something warm and nice –skinny jeans and a shirt. I went out to the main deck to see that it was still night time. I went to the nose of the ship and stood on the railing, like Elizabeth does in Titanic before throwing the necklace into the sea. The wind blew in my hair, whipped my clothing on my skin and made me feel like nothing was going to happen. Now, in the next scene, I die.

I quickly changed my thought to my dream. What am I? I asked myself. Questions flooded in my head that I needed to answer. There was one that stuck around me like glue 'Am I a murderer?' No! Why would I think something like that?

I looked at my wrists and saw nothing. Maybe I did want something on my wrists? Or maybe I'm going crazy?

"Piper?" I turned to Leo. He stood next to me as I stared at my wrists. "Are you okay, Beauty Queen?" I didn't answer. Leo took my shoulders and steered me to my room, the whole time I was looking at my wrists. I knew what I needed to do, I just didn't know why. "Get some sleep, Pipes." Leo put the covers over my body and left the door open. I thought about starting right now, but couldn't stop looking at them. Why did I want to do this?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJO The Titanic just the story and story line. R&amp;R<strong>

**Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Piper's POV _

Days went past, we fought and I was acting stranger and stranger by the days. That's what Jason says. I've notice but I'm doing it, I'm not a little girl anymore.

"Piper," He said. I pulled out my dagger and put the blade on my wrist. It was cold and smooth on my skin. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry." I said forgetting that he was there. "I'm doing stuff that I wouldn't normally do. You weren't meant to see that." I quickly got up and left Jason alone. Was it because we're becoming closer? I don't think so. I sat at the corner of my room and just did it. I couldn't take it anymore! I just had to. I split my skin open and let blood drain from the small cut. It wasn't deep, but I'm sure that it will get deeper the more I do it. I split my skin on my wrist open two more times, cleaned my dagger and put on a long sleeve shirt on. I went back outside to the others and tried to force a smile on.

"Hey, Beauty Queen." Leo said laughing. "We should be there in a couple of hours."

"Where?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Um . . . Camp –Ju" Jason started.

"Don't tell me that I'm crazy because I'm not!" I yelled at them. "Don't look at me!" I yelled getting up and running back to my room crying. I wondered why I was acting this way.

I sat at the darkest corner of my room. I got out my dagger, pulled my sleeve up and pierced the dagger into my skin. It felt so nice.

"Piper," Jason asked. I cut one more and cleaned my dagger on my shirt and pulled my sleeve down. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." I replied. I started to get angry, I felt upset about this. "Maybe I need to be alone, Jason."

"You're always alone Piper." He sat next to me. "What's going on? Is it because I'm going home?"

"Oh my gods, Jason!" I said turning away from him. "Do you think I actually care about that?" Because I do. "Do you think that I care if you go home and go back to your proper training and leave your other home?" Because I really do and I don't want to lose you!

"Piper, calm down." He said backing off. "Piper you need to calm down!"

"Why should I listen to you?" I said jerking my head to him. "Why should I ever listen to the famous Jason Grace?"

"Because a pink aura is being created around you!" I looked down. Pink dust started to swirl around my legs, thighs and waist. "Don't let it get to you!" He said. I saw the pain in his eyes, and started to calm down. The aura started falling back to the ground and inside me. Now, I feel very strange and powerful. I put on a sad face, hiding the power that I feel within me, and cried. Jason held me in his arms and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and hummed to me. I liked the stroking, but the humming was just plain weird.

"I'm sorry," I lied. "I don't know what's going on." I didn't lie.

"Its okay, Piper. As long as you're with me, not much can happen."

I looked out the window, seeing land and a very high rock climbing wall. I walked out of Jason's arms (Again) and looked out to see what was going on. We were there. Where? I still have no clue but there. "I guess this is a goodbye." I muttered to myself. Jason gave me a hug and left my room. I didn't want to come and meet his friends; Leo and I are his friends! He walked down and looked back at me. I smiled, waved and lay on my bed, looking at my other wrist. This is going to be a lot of fun!

Hours went past and Annabeth came to my room. "Piper," She sat next to me. "He wasn't there. He was this morning but then he was called to do something. What am I going to do?"

"Tell them where Camp half blood is and let him find the way home." I said looking outside the window. Leo was with Jason –who looked bored like Hades on a summer's day– and Jason . . . He looked like he was home back with his real family.

"Piper, that's brilliant!" Annabeth ran out the room and left me in peace. I was glad that she liked the idea; I never want to come back here, again. "I love you, Piper!" Annabeth called going up the stars. Shortly I saw her with a piece of paper, giving it to Jason and then back into the ship. This time, Leo followed her. I felt the ship being lifted into the air; I didn't get to say goodbye to Jason. Well, Bye Jason.

I waved my hand at the window, and people started to wave back. They looked confused by my actions that I kept going. Once they were out of sight, I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and fell on the floor. If only in the Titanic they had carpet instead of marble. Pink aura came around me again. I decided to make some use out of it while I started falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later! <em>

* * *

><p>Annabeth said goodbye to me, leaving to find Percy who still hasn't returned from camp Jupiter. She left the camp to go to find Percy, to see if he is near to our camp which he isn't. I've had dreams about Jason, the giants and myself. Sometimes Jason would be training and this girl named Reyna would start yelling at him, sometimes the giants would say stuff like 'come with us, and you never have to feel pain again' which I'm not because I like feeling pain ever since I became a harmer. It feels nice and sometimes I see the night when my aura got the best of me.<p>

"Piper," Chiron woke me from my daydreams. "We need to talk."

"Start talking." I said.

"I'm worried about –"

"Oh, yeah. I know about the whole major giant's war and how you don't want people to freak out but you're going to because the giants will rise and kill the gods and take over the world, blah blah blah I've already gotten that speech."

"That wasn't what I was worried about, Piper."

"Well then, let me guess again? Annabeth –"

Chiron grabbed onto my wrist. He held me tighter and tighter. I flinch the tighter he got, and then I started to bleed again. "That hurts doesn't it?"

"What are you doing?" I asked. I could feel the blood run through his fingers and onto the green grass. "I've done nothing except become different a little. Nothing that involves you!" Chiron gripped on tighter, so tight that I feel to the ground.

"Who are you?" He yelled at me. "Tell me your name!"

"Piper McLean!" I screamed, I was thinking about the giants offer once again. Maybe I don't want to feel pain. "Daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of love," Chiron let go of my wrist and glared at me.

"What happened to you?"

"I grew up." I said clutching onto my wrist, trying not to get my dagger. "I found a part of me that I like, and no-one else does so leave me alone!"

I ran down the hill and out of camp. I kept running and running until I died. Trees kept getting in my way. The branches were a good way to practise fast movements and dodging while running. I fell onto something warm. It was a body. The person tried to hold me still, but I would. I can't! I had to get away.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Not likely." Jason's voice was behind me. I started to calm down and fall where Jason wanted me to do. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

"Jason," I said. I looked at his perfect face. "I hope I die." I said with a smile on my face. He seemed confused at my words and expression. I punched his cheek bone and started running again, not looking back to him. I didn't want to see how much damage I had done to him and not just physically. Also emotionally.

Hours later and I had found this building. Behind the building was a lake. I smashed the windows of the building and jumped inside. I could feel the aura snaking around my feet as I ran up stairs. It was six stories, and very high. I finally got to the roof of the building and ran to the edge of it, looking down.

_End of Flash Back _

This is where we are now. I'm falling to my death and no-one can save me. I knew that Jason could come for me, why didn't I tie him up instead of Annabeth?

I held my arms to my side when a window smashed beside me. I felt a pair of arms around my torso, holding me. Saving me. I tried to get him off me, but it's grip was too tight, just like Chiron's except I wasn't bleeding and they didn't have my wrist.

"Don't move you neck!" Okay, it was a male. I wanted to look at him, study his face and ask why the 'hell are you saving me?', but I couldn't do that, but I wanted to. That's when the water smashed onto me. I wasn't dead. Damn it! I could of have yelled. I got a good lock at the guy. He grabbed my wrist –which made me think of Chiron– and pulled me to shore.

"Percy!" A female's voice asked. "Who is she? Someone from your pass?"

"No. I don't know her but she's stupid if she jumped." He laughed. "That isn't funny." I could barely keep my eyes open, but open enough to look at them. There were two guys and a girl. One guy had a babyish face like Leo's light brown hair and has it cut that doesn't suit him. The girl had light brown skin, really curly brown hair and dark eyes, she reminded me of Nico. The third guy I knew but don't know.

"You're Percy Jackson." I said. "I know your girlfriend."

"Do you know where she is?" Percy asked.

"I'm here." I heard Annabeth's voice behind me. I also heard footsteps, and I knew that Leo and Jason were behind me as well. I was lifted onto someone's lap –probably Jason's– and was stroked. I opened my eyes again, saw Jason covered with water and looking down on me.

"I'm dead?" I asked knowing my answer.

"No, Piper. Percy saved you."

I groaned. "I hate . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't quite over yet. I'm onlu going to do one or two more chapters. Please R&amp;R and I will accept flamies<strong>

**Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Piper's POV_  
>"I hate . . ." I had to think about it. What did I hate? I hate that Percy saved my life, I hate how no-one likes me now, I hate that in the other chapter I said that I could hear my boyfriend calling my name when I don't have one, I hate me! ". . . I hate . . . That I'm here today." I finally said.<p>

"You're welcome," Percy muttered. He pulled Annabeth close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "What's your name?"

"Piper McLean." I replied.

The girl studied me very closely. "We have to get her to camp," She said. Her eyes looked wild under her hair. "Quickly, your camp would be better." She said to Percy.

"It's not that far from here, about a couple of hours away."

The girl whistled and a white horse came. She picked me up and made me get on the horse. "I'll meet you there, but be quick about it."

"Hazel, what's going on?" The guy asked. "What's happening?"

"Something bad, really bad." Then the wind rushed through my hair. The wind through my hair felt nice, calming –and reminded me of the Grand Canyon when I nearly died for the first time. "Get off the horse." Hazel said. She helped me off the horse, but then I got right back on. "Get off my horse." I just stared at her. Hazel punched me off the horse and dragged me to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. I screamed and shouted, also biting her wrists and kicking her.

"Centaur!" She yelled. "You Greek or Roman?"

"Greek," Chiron replied.

"I need help. Quick." Chiron picked me up bridal style and let Hazel get on his back. "I don't know what's with her, but I think I have an idea." Chiron galloped to the big house and they had to tie me to a chair.

_Jason's POV_

Hours later, and we all see that people are quickly running back to their cabins. Will from Apollo came up to us. "Welcome back, please go back to your cabins because something is up and no-one knows how to deal with it. Thank you for choosing Camp Half Blood."

"Is it Piper?" Leo asked.

Will sighed. "Do you know what's happing to her?" We all shook our heads. "She's nearly killed two people: Hazel and herself. Something's up, we just haven't figured it out yet."

Will quickly ran to his cabin, he was scared. I looked out in the distance and saw Piper being tied up a lamp post. She looked bad, her hair was all messed up, a new cut went down her left eye and her eyes were wild chancing colours from black to silver and finally –red. It stayed on red, but then finally turned to black again and didn't change. "Get to your cabins, guys." I got out my coin, but wasn't ready to flip it. I ran towards Piper, knowing that my friends were behind me. Leo swung into action with his brothers and sisters. He brought an iron chain from his belt and threw the other end to one of his sisters. They ran around each other, ting Piper to a tree, and locking it up with a pad lock.

"What's going on, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I've never seen this before and I've lived for a long time."

Piper glared at Chiron. Her eyes were still black, full on scary jet black eyed girl type of black. Chiron walked up and grabbed her dagger. He looked down at his reflection, and studied it closely. I walked over and saw that little blood stains were on there, but it wasn't on the dagger, more like, it was showing what Piper had done. I couldn't look at it anymore. I rolled up Piper's shirt and saw her scars. "Proud of me?" Piper tried to get free, but all she got to was moving her waist and up, nothing below. "Well are you?"

"Why would we be proud?" I said.

"So you're not?"

"Yes, actually we're really disappointed in you, Piper."

Piper laughed. "Oh good, then I can tell you some news that I've needed to tell you for ages." Piper smiled. "Not that long ago, last year or so, I got this dream. They gave me an offer; everyone started to hate me so I accepted. You can be proud of me now."

"Piper, who's 'they'?" Percy asked. He stood next to me like he knew what he was doing. "You can tell me, I won't tell other campers. It can be our little secret." Percy put on a smile, the kind of one that knew that he was lying but didn't want anyone to know.

"'They are things."

"Piper, please."

"'They' are going to the core to win and 'they' . . . Are going to help me defeat the others, their enemies." Piper smiled. "I'm talking about the gods you guys. Wow, did you actually think that I would join the giants?"

Chiron turned to Leo. "Unlock her." Leo looked scared but unlocked her. Piper fell to her feet. She slowly straightened herself up and glared at all of us. "Piper, when's your birthday?"

"April 21st, why?"

"Favourite holiday?"

"Don't have one. They always went to the media or I would do something to screw it up."

"Where was our first kiss?" I asked.

"We haven't had it, unless you count the mist as your first one, then on the roof top at the Wilderness School." She replied.

I turned to Hazel. Her eyes were green; seeking through her soul to see what was going on. "I have this feeling, but I'm not quite sure what it is." Hazel said still seeking. "Oh no," She said, making everyone's head jerk to her. "She's about to burst in anger." We all stood and stared at Hazel. When I turned back to Piper, she wasn't there.

"Guys, she's gone." I said. Then I heard her laugh. She was speaking to one of Leo's brothers. He didn't like being a demi-god though but he was a nice guy to hang out with if he wasn't down on everything. They started walking together, talking about plans to defeat an army of . . . Gods.

We all ran up to them, and stopped them in their tracks. "Jason, what are you doing?" Leo's brother asked. He had long hair just Justin Bieber's hair brown eyes and the same smile as Leo has. "Please leave us be." He took Piper's hand and they started going to the forest. A pink aura started coming around Piper, while a red aura came around Leo's brother.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said. "Their aura."

"We need to get them somewhere where they're not out of sight and can calm down." Hazel said. "The boy's soul is fine, but something about Piper's that is weird."

Hazel whistled for her horse which walked to her. It pasted Piper and Leo's brother. Piper grabbed the reins of the horse and patted its mane. Leo's brother jumped onto the horse, helped Piper up and started riding the horse. Soon they were gone –out of sight "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hazel yelled. "IT TOOK ME AGES JUST TO FIND THAT HORSE AND SHE GETS IT SO EASILY!"

Hazel stepped into Franks arms and cried. Frank held her tight, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"She dropped something." I ran up and grabbed a piece of paper. It had two words on it. 'Help me'. On the back had an address, the same one where we freed Hera, the wolf house. "I know where to go."

Leo and I went alone on the pegesi. It didn't take long to find Piper talking to the ground. Her face was so serious and filled with pain. Leo's brother was on the ground . . . , sleeping. "Who do I have to get?" Piper asked.

"Find Jason Grace, bring him to me and you will have him as you please in battle." Gaia said. She really needed a chap stick of lip gloss or something to get her lips natural.

"What if I don't want to fight him," Piper said. Her face darkened, "What if I don't want –" Piper yelled out in pain, she fell to the ground and clutched her stomach.

"You were saying, Jamie?"

Jamie? Whose Jamie, this is Piper. "I will find Grace and kill him in battle if it makes you happy. Take this one; he's dumber than Leo Valdez."

I looked over to Leo. He went pale, his face covered in the horses main. "This isn't Piper." Leo finally said. "I think I know what's going on." I looked back at Piper; she was walking away from mother earth, getting on the horse and ridding it in the speed of light. "Let's go."

Leo and I rode the winged horses back to their stables and ran to the big house. We found everyone watching Piper behind a clear wall. "What's going on?" I asked sitting next to Percy.

"Upgrades and Piper's gone mad." Percy replied not taking his eyes off her. "Have any ideas?"

"I think she's processed," Leo blurted. We all turned our heads to Leo. Leo reached into his pocket and held an I-pod in his hand. "How do I get this in?" He asked Chiron.

"There's a little window right in front of you." Piper looked at us and punched the wall. The wild look on her face was really scaring me. She finally stopped punching the wall and fell on the floor, crying. Leo quickly threw the I-pod in the window and waited for Piper to get it. Piper crawled to the I-pod and looked through it. No music played, but I knew what she was thinking. Finally she got up and kept looking through the I-pod.

"Get out of me!" She threw the I-pod at the wall, making it smash into three bits. Piper went around the room and knocked everything down to the floor. "I don't want you!" Piper kicked the wall to the left of us, cracking it. Nothing major; I went closer to the window. Piper looked at me and rushed towards me. "Where am I?" She slapped the window, trying to get to me. The pink aura started coming around her body again. It stayed at her feet this time, and quickly went back into her body again. "Why am I here and you out there?" Piper screamed, her face darkening. I saw another face, it was a girl. She was pale, long hair uneven choppy, looked like Piper but was another person. The person quickly went back into Piper's body. Piper screamed and fell to the ground. She cried and held her stomach tightly.

"I've seen her before!" Hazel said standing next to me. "Her name is –"

"I knew it!" Leo stood next to Hazel. "Finally, I know something that no-one else knew and I got it right." Leo looked proud of himself.

"What was on that I-pod, Leo" Chiron asked sitting in his wheelchair.

"Photos –past, present and things that she likes." Leo replied. "I also put one on, Me, Jason and her, our first photo together at camp. That's the last one she looked at." Leo chocked back tears. "Don't look at me like I'm about to cry!"

We all laughed, and Piper screamed again. "Jamie!" She yelled. Tears flooded her eyes as she yelled out the ghost's name. "Get out of me!" Her face darkened again, then; her eyes widened, smile and stood. Her eyes feel on her dagger, taking it out and tried piercing her skin open with no such luck. "What's happening?" It wasn't Piper's voice. It was a smaller deeper voice, and nothing like the one I love. "Why can't I do it?" Piper turned to me. She tried stabbing me through the window, but got nowhere.

"This is going to take a long time . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Giant's war<em>

* * *

><p><em>Piper's POV<em>

I knew that something was not the same after these years. I was fighting off Demi-gods, I was fighting my own kind, and I don't want to. I looked over to Jason, Hazel, Reyna, Leo, Annabeth, Percy and Nico. They were fighting some giants together. I kicked my own kind and ran over to them, I wanted to bash up Nico, but instead . . . I helped him. Nico and I had tripped a giant over and stabbed its eyes out somehow making it burn to dust. "Whose side are you on?" Nico asked.

I looked at him with disbelief. "Don't judge me, son of Hades. Just because I helped you this one time doesn't mean help me!" I suddenly yelled. Nico looked really confused. I shook my head and pressed my palm against my all of the random sudden headache. I returned to my not so self. "I'll help you."

Nico smiled, "You are one messed up child, Piper."

"I'm not Piper!" I started fighting him with my dagger. I put in all my strength and will power. I knocked Nico over with my pink aura.

"Jamie, don't use all your power of him," Gaia said. "Use your power on Jason Grace. He is yours."

I stopped fighting Nico and listened to Gaia. "Mine?" I asked. "Mine?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. The pink aura came around my body. Jordan, the demi god that I brought here came next to me.

"You said that I could kill him!" Jordan yelled. His red aura snaked around his body. We both started flaring up our anger, as our anger flared, so did our aura. We finally yelled at her, our aura coming out of our mouths. Gaia looked surprised at our aura.

"You promised us to get them out of us!" We both said at the same time. "You promised us our freedom!"

Gaia smiled. "And I grant it." I felt a body shimmy out of mine, like I was a twin. I fell to the ground, shaking and crying; my aura was still bursting out of my mouth. I looked up; mine and Jordan's aura were swirling together. Suddenly, a blue, silver, black, blood red, another red like Jordan's and yellow came in contact with ours. The auras reached down into the earth's mouth, actually sending her back to sleep. The auras went back into everyone except for mine. I walked to Gaia's face and pushed her back under ground, also making her fall asleep. My aura went back into me, making me fall to the ground. My sight went grey, making my eyes grow heavy.

_Jason's POV _

I watched Piper push Gaia back into the ground, making her fall asleep again. Finally, Piper stopped acting scary with her aura and fell on the ground. Her eyes closed and her lips parted a little. "Piper!" I dropped everything and ran over to her. I put her head in my lap and took off her armour to let her breathe. "You're not dying on me!"

"Yes sir." Piper gasped. I held her in my arms, carried her bridle style and carried her back to Camp Half Blood.

Hours later and Piper's eyes flatter. Jordan –Leo's brother was also here in the big house but in a different room. Piper looked confused. She looked so beautiful. "What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Oh no, I do I just don't believe it."

"How much do you remember?"

"A pink thing came out of my mouth, then; it was like a rainbow, I pushed Gaia back into the ground. I don't know how but I also managed to get her back to sleep again. That's all I remember from today."

"What about the past years?"

"Um . . . I was sitting in my room yesterday reading a book when this ghost appeared. She looked a lot like me, and then she disappeared. I wonder where she went."

"She processed you, Piper." It sounded weird, but true all the way. Piper looked okay about it. "Her name was Jamie."

"My cousin. She hated me all my life, she was older, more beautiful but my father was the famous one and she wanted to be famous." Piper shook her head. "I wish it were different."

"I don't." I grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers through them and kissed her. It was the best kiss in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay, it's done and it took me a day to complete. Wow, is tha sad? I don't own PJO Or HOO (Heroes Of Olympus) I just own the plote, Jordan and Jamie.**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**


End file.
